


Lumina

by cats_pajamies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 80's cyberpunk future I wanna live in, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M, drag racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_pajamies/pseuds/cats_pajamies
Summary: It’s 3080, the world is filled with colorful neon lights, drag racers, and disappearing people. Virgil Engstelig is just trying his best, but a serious of run-ins and the disappearance of his roommate/crush’s brother send him into a world he never knew. He thought he was already apart of Lumina’s seedy underground, but what he’s about to discover is going to make reevaluate his entire life.





	Lumina

Pounding rain drenched the city streets, and neon lights, that illuminated the city at all hours, drenched the puddles in heavily saturated multi-colored lights. The year is 3080 and even though the world has changed drastically, the people who inhabit it are still the same.

* * *

Virgil heard the sirens, then he saw the lights, and he knew he was in trouble. Virgil let out a particularly vulgar swear before kicking his hoverbike into high gear and praying to whatever god would hear him.  

He weaved through the neon streets, going through alleyways, and side streets so claustrophobic, Virgil was sure he was going to get stuck. The entire time the sirens were getting louder, and louder, to the point where they were just a breath away, close enough to destroy all his carefully laid out plans.

The man who was following him shouted, “Stop, I just want to talk,” in a voice that people would describe as kind. Those people didn’t know the man, not like Virgil. The man following him was none other than Dante Lygari, head of the ‘Clean City’ project and all around asshole. He’s had it in for Virgil since Virgil escaped from him the first time. It’s been two years since then and Dante has gotten a lot better at driving, it’s to the point that Virgil’s not sure he can outrace him anymore. He knows that one day this would all end in flames, but until that happened he had to keep fighting.

Virgil weaved skillfully around corners, hovering above market stalls, and took more risk than he would normally be comfortable with, but it got Dante off of his tail he guessed it would be fine.

He waited about an hour to make sure Dante was really gone before heading home. It was around 4 am, and the streets were empty except for drag racers. Virgil itched to join them, but he refrained, knowing that he was already late enough as it was. Besides racing was what alerted Dante to him earlier this evening, and he couldn’t, and wouldn’t, risk another encounter, not for a few more days anyway.

As he drove down the winding streets of Lumina, the largest known city in the world, Virgil thought about tomorrow. He had to go into the shop in less than 4 hours, and he knew that his roommate, Patton would be waiting up for him, even though Patton had to open his bakery at 6 am. Guilt rolled in his stomach at the thoughts, and he started to speed up.

It took him an hour to get to the shitty part of town he called home. Here the every shining lights were dull, the exact opposite of the shiny new neon lights of the inner city. The buildings were old and leaned on one another for support, much like the people who lived in them.

Virgil crept into his and Patton’s apartment, taking care to avoid the creaky floorboards, which was about half of the floorboards.

The moment he stepped into the apartment a sleepy voice asked, “Vee? Is that you?”

“Yeah, it is. You should be asleep you know,” Virgil replied, feeling even more guilty than he did earlier.

Patton mumbled, “Couldn’t fall asleep,” punctuating the end of his sentence with a yawn.

“Why not? I wasn’t here to kick you in your sleep,” Virgil joked, as he scooped Patton up and carried him to their shared bedroom.

Patton nuzzled his face into Virgil’s chest and said, “The bed’s cold without you.”

Virgil didn’t reply as he silently placed Patton in bed. Patton curled up into him and held on for dear life like he was afraid that when he woke up Virgil would be gone and wouldn’t come back.

Virgil waited until Patton was asleep before renewing his vow, that he would do anything to make the man who was currently curled up in his arms happy. If anything in the darkness heard him it didn’t reply, it never did.

**Author's Note:**

> There's an ask blog that goes with this story https://cyberpunk-sanders.tumblr.com/


End file.
